High School Hiccups
by Butterkup
Summary: After vacation Hiccup goes back to school and is happy to be back with her three best friends, Astrid, Merida and Terrance(Human Toothless) but that is until chemistry project and poor Hiccup is Paired with the school Captain of the swim team, Poor hiccup. Hiccup and Jack, Astrid and Terrance other pairings i think


High school. Also know as hell to many others was actually rather boring. It was a place where everyone had there own little clicks, and hangout spots a place were you go to and on the side you'd be able to learn.

"Hiccup, wake up or you'll be late for school!" A rather gruff voice yelled, as a pair of large green eyes suddenly flew open, the young brunette's body immediately rising up. Glancing at the clock the brunette heaved a sigh clumsily, making her way into the bathroom. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror looking at herself.

Hiccup Helena Haddock was sixteen year old sophomore in high school. She was a scrawny twig of a girl with a messy mop of auburn brown hair that hung over her forest green eyes from time to time.

Running the tap water Hiccup ducked her hands underneath the luke warm water, and splashed up on her face, to make sure it looked clean. Once Hiccup was done she walked back into her bed room and walked over to her closet, opening the doors she stared into the almost, pristine looking closet, its contents completely organized. Her pants, skirts and shorts were filed perfectly, her shirts, blouses and jackets all hanging neatly on individual hangers and her towels were arranged neatly by size. Smiling to herself she then picked up a nice brown vest, with a light green undershirt, and a pair dark brown almost black jeans.

Leaving her bedroom Hiccup slowly made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Stoic was already sitting in a chair at the table, reading the morning news, her faithful dog Toothless laying by his feet. "Good morning Hiccup"

"Morning, dad," she said sleepily, and walked to the freezer, pulling out a pack of Poptarts and putting the contents into the toaster.

"Ready for school," Stoic asked, as her food popped out of the toaster, Hiccup nodded and quickly grabbed her bag. "Are Terrance and Astrid giving you a ride to school today?"

Hiccup nodded again. Taking a bite out of her strudel she made her way to the door, grabbing her boots "Bye, dad!" she yelled as she walked out of the door.

"Have a good day!" Her father called after her, when she made it down the step, she caught sight of Terrance's black Toyota pull into her driveway

"Morning Hiccup," a gorgeous blonde girl greeted from the front seat. She had long blond hair that slightly shaded her left eye, and her eyes were a stunning blue, with tints of green around the edges. She was a skinny girl and her outfit consisted of a blue grey corset style top, laced with a dark grey ribbon, a pair of tight black skinny jeans, with tall black heels, a maroon scarf was tied around her waist and a pair of elbow length fingerless gloves.

"Morning Astrid, Hey Terrance," The young brunette greeted hopping into the back seat, brushing her fingers haphazardly through her hair, lightly running over the piercings in her in her cartilage as well as the two in the lobe of each ear.

Terrance greeted her with a friendly smile, he was a rather tall guy with wild black hair and acidic green eyes. He wore a solid black T-shirt with baggy black jeans, held up by a studded silver belt, black combat boots adored his feet and black fingerless gloves covered both his hands, a small necklaces dangled down from his neck with a supposed '_Dragon's_' tooth on it, that he had gotten from Hiccup when he was 10.

"So Hiccup, how was your vacation?" Astrid questioned, turning her head to the younger girl.

Hiccup smiled, at the slightly older blond girl, "It was pretty good, I mostly just spent my time doing any leftover homework or playing with Toothless, eat dinner, take a shower, get ready for bed, you know same old same old."

The three of them gave a rather loud laugh, as Terrance parked his car in the school's student parking lot and the three of them stepped out. But it wasn't long before… "HICCUP!" Just then a head of firery red hair showed up out of nowhere and tackled Hiccup to the ground.

"Nice to… see you… too…" she choked out.

"Merida, let go of her, you're going to kill her on the first day back!"

Merida finally released her after a few seconds, a smile on her face. Merida was Hiccup's cousin through her father's side, She of course had bright fiery red hair and large crystal like blue eyes. She had on a nice form fitting dark blue 3/4 inch shirt, with faded blue jeans, a brown woven belt was slanted across her waist, and dark blue flats, with white fingerless gloves to top off her look. Hiccup smiled as well her eyes filling with joy at being back together with her three best friends as they walked off towards the school.

Berk academy was a rather large school, with two floors, 30 classrooms, a grand story cafeteria, a swimming pool, a two story library, one of the largest courtyards Hiccup had ever seen, and 2 gyms. Talk about wow.

They made their way to the Chemistry room, down the stark white hall, deep blue lockers lined them, with white, blue and gray tiles covering the floor. Stopping at the lockers to dump their bags off. They didn't bother taking anything for Chemistry, Mr. Vlad had a tendency to take up a lot of time with unnecessary details. Usually they make perfect nap time sessions.

Finally reaching those large brown doors to the Chemistry, the numbers 106 written elegantly in the corner. The four pushed the doors open, happy to see that it was empty and took their normal seat at the back of the room. The teacher was sitting at his desk, that looked over the class.

It was a matter of seconds before students began to flood the room and fill the chairs. Soon enough a group or four, looking like seniors, came walking into the room, the first was a rather bulky guy with slightly greasy brown hair and dark brown eyes, he wore a pair or rather large jeans that hung loosely around his hips, with a white t-shirt and a brown hoodie that was rolled up to his elbows. Next to him was a girl with aqua eyes and long blond hair in two braids that laid across her shoulders, for clothes she wore a grey T-shirt and tattered brown skirt with a matching vest, long black fingerless gloves covering her wrists, and black leggings with brown combat boots to top it off.

Behind them where two more guys, the first was a lean guy with tousled frosted white hair, his skin was pale and he had deep blue eyes, almost like sapphires. He wore a dark blue sweatshirt with white and silver shimmering the shoulders so it looked like there was snow on his shoulders, a pair of brown jeans buckles decorating the bottoms and Icy blue convers, he was socializing with another blond. The other blonde's hair was just as long as the girls only it was almost pin straight, and aqua eyes. He wore a dark grey vest over a white t-shirt, baggy black jean with a studded belt and white armbands on each wrist.

Merida groaned at the sight of the four jocks as they entered the room. They of course where the four most popular people in school, Snotlout Jorgenson, Captain of the Football team. Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, Captains of the Softball and Soccer teams and of course, Jack Frost Captain of the Swim team.

"'an do ey' 'ate those little pricks" She groaned again, her thick Scottish accent following each syllable as she spoke.

"Hello everyone, I hope you had a good February vacation," Mr. Vlad greeted standing up from his desk. ''So, if everyone could sit down, I can see if everyone is here.''

He started to read the names of the students that were here,-which surprisingly didn't take him that long, his eyes watching as each student replied to their name being called.

One the attendance was finished with he placed it back down, a smile upon his lips. "Alright class," He begins. "I have a announcement for everyone… its science project time again!" The entire room was filled with groans and complaints, but of course. Mr. Vlad just held up his hand for silence. "I want you to do a project for me on nano-technology and buck-minster fullerenes, in groups of two, that I have already chosen.'' Even more groans filled the room after that, but he just held up his hand again and everything when quiet. ''Good, now, I've written down both you and your partner on this list so you can come and take a look to see who it is, once you and your partner have found each other I want you to sit together and get working. The final project will be due in about two weeks."

Merida's eyes went hard, "'s long as ey'm no' partnur'd wid thos' idots over theyre we'll be 'ine."

Standing up Merida and Astrid made their way to the line of people all huddled around the small piece of paper. After pushing some people out off the way, the two girls could finally see the paper, Hiccup and Terrance close behind. Looking over the sheet, Hiccup's large emerald eyes seemed to follow each name searching for her own... Jacob Macintosh with Ruffnut Thorston, no ... Merida DunBroch with Tuffnut Thorston, Well Merida was going to freak... Astrid Hofferson with Terrance Rider, Lucky. ... Jackson Frost with Hiccup Haddock, still no. Wait WHAT!

Hiccups eyes become the size of saucers, her eyes re-reading each letter of both her and Jack's name. There really was no joke, Hiccup Helena Haddock, was partnered with the school's most talented male swimmer Jack Frost. Yup she was doomed.

"So?" A voice said from behind the smaller girl. Looking up Hiccup saw the frosted haired jock, staring down at her with piercing blue eyes, his snowy hair flowing down his forehead over his eyes.. "You're my partner then?" Hiccup looked around for her friends to find they ha all left and where now sitting at their own table, ready to start the project, Although Merida looked like she was all set to kill Tuffnut already.

"Yeah, that's me I guess."

"Alright then let's just do this thing already. The sooner we finish this the better.'' he said as he walked over to one of the desks in the back of the class room.

Sitting down, Hiccup tucked her chair in so Jack could take his place next to her. Hiccup tapped her fingers against her sketch book, not knowing what else to say. "Urm, so how's this going to work?" She asked bulling her bottom lip in between her teeth. "Are we going to get research off the internet and stuff ourselves and do the whole thing in class or..."

"No, we won't have enough time in class so we can meet up after my swim practice after school."

"Oh well, okay then..." Hiccup frowned to herself. Opening her book with care, Hiccup began searching for a starting point for their project. They hadn't done much on nano-technology, so Mr. Vlad expected them to do most of the research themselves, It was silence between the two of us for awhile.

_Slam!_

lifting her head as fast as she could, Hiccup's eyes fell upon Merida and Tuffnut, as Tuffnut now laid on the ground a large red mark forming on his face where Merida's fist had made contact. Well great, only 20 minutes and already Merida had resulted to Violence, Hiccup just couldn't wait to see what would happen in the next two weeks.


End file.
